


The One Where Mulder and Scully Get Back at Each Other On The FBI Fourm

by PrezioseStelle



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Inspired by FRIENDS, haha - Freeform, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezioseStelle/pseuds/PrezioseStelle
Summary: Inspired by that moment in Friends where Ross and Chandler do the same thing, except here it's Mulder and Scully, and they are going to say completely different things.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 4





	The One Where Mulder and Scully Get Back at Each Other On The FBI Fourm

It was a long day at work and Scully just wanted to go home. Instead she was writing a case file and viewing the FBI forum. It was a place where anyone in the FBI could talk to each other about anything, and post whatever they want to. Of course, most of the time the posts are about rumor's in the offices, but mostly about Mulder and Scully's secret undenying love for each other. She scoffed. Of course she loved him, but she wasn't going to let that be known to anyone. Except the fact that John and Monica already knew. They came back in the office one day and saw them making out. Mulder forgot to lock the door and Scully sweared the two to secrecy. She didn't want it plasted all over the FBI like the rumor's already were, and it was understandable why. She didn't want her personal life to be the talk of the office. She decided to look at the forum again for a while, and was shocked to see what Mulder posted about her. In big bold letters it said: "Well you guys know my partner Dana, yeah she is always itching me for a good time. But besides that, she loves to fall asleep at her desk more often then anywhere else." She was furious, how could he do this to her. She mumbled to herself as she decided to post something back that was just as cruel. He deserved to know that what he did was not only rude, but was also unfunny and unkind. She posted it before closing her computer screen.

Mulder was sitting at home, drinking a cup of coffee, and checking out the forum again. He knew people saw his comment about Scully, but then he saw something else that sparked his eye. In big bold letters a message from Scully read: "Mulder loves to read and watch pornos at work while Skinner isn't looking." He looked at the message and was furious. Is this what I get for trying to have fun, he thought to himself as he decided to write some more stuff before signing off. He knew Scully would be pissed, but it's what she gets for exposing him so hard core like that, for everyone in the FBI to see, including Skinner. He knew this reply would win, and he knew this would end the war that had started between them. He shut off his computer as he fell asleep on the couch.

She walked into the office the next day and starred at Mulder with a death stare.

"Really Mulder? I like to put my finger up my vagina and pretend I am getting a blow job while at work."

"Well I mean it is funny."

"Mulder this is serious, what if Skinner see's this and fires us?"

"He won't do anything, it's just a forum and it's just a joke. Lighten up Scully." She still starred at him with that death stare as he popped a sunflower seed into his mouth. She muttered "this is war" under her breath before walking out the door to go to lunch.

It was later on in the day when Mulder gave Scully a death stare, much like she had given him early.

"I didn't take you as much of the funny type. But on a more serious note, how could you Scully? Telling everyone on the fourm: I like big buts, and when I am at work, I like to imagine myself slapping everyone's as I walk by."

"Well to be fair Mulder, you started this whole debacle."

"It was just one joke."

"Well now it is not as big a joke as it seems hmm?" She looked at him and walked away, making him feel like such an idiot. It was time to leave for work, but he had one last thing on his mind. A final say in this word war that had started. All of the responses were stuff that wasn't true, but he knew this one was the truth, somewhat, and one he would totally win with. He smiled as he shut off his computer, grabbed his coat, and walked out the office door.

It was the next day and everyone was smirking at Scully. Some asked if she had any money, and how she was making her rounds. While others just asked how good was it. Not realizing what they were talking about, she headed her way to the basement, but not before Skinner stopped her.

"Scully, I think you and me need to have a little talk."

They walked into his office, sitting there were John and Monica, and of course Mulder. He snickered to himself as John slapped him and Monica just looked concerned. She sat down as he sat down too.

"Have you any idea what has been happening in the office lately?"

"Um, well nothing, other than the fact that we are doing our work."

"Does this work require sharing each others personal secrets on a forum?"

"To be fair sir, they are all jokes." Mulder chimed in as Scully rolled his eyes at him. Giving him a hard slap on the shoulder that knocked him onto the floor. He fell down with an oof as he got up and threw some sunflower seeds at her face. He then sat back in his chair as Skinner continued to speak to them.

"Mulder, yesterday you wrote : Me and Scully made out in the office at work yesterday. I payed her 20$ to do me good and fine. Like honey and wine."

"Well sir, I mean I do love Scully and all but that was a joke." Skinner just starred at him with a dead look on his face as he continued speaking.

"The other day Scully wrote "Mulder loves to read and watch pornos at work while Skinner isn't looking."

"I think you may be taking this the wrong way sir but Mulder started it, and to get back at him I decided to do the same thing to him."

"Look, I don't care who started, or if you are making jokes or not, I want this behavior to end, understood?"

"Yes sir", the two of them spoke as Skinner looked at John and Monica.

"Keep an eye on them for me." They both nodded as they left the room and went down to their basement office. They knew that they weren't going to stop this war, so they decided to join in on the fun instead. The four of them loaded up the computer, and starring at John and Monica they all nodded there heads, and Mulder decided to post something about Skinner. In bold letters it wrote: "Skinner loves getting it on with barnyard animals." They all laughed and snickered as they looked at each other, and soon went back to their desks to get back to work.


End file.
